legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
The Wizard is a long range unit and the seventh unit to be unlocked in the campaign. It costs 150 gems to summon one. He is first encountered upon arrival in the swamp, and soon afterward, he needs your help in a minigame at level 4-1. He joins you and you can first summon them in 4-2. They cost a lot but they're worth it, since thay can defeat all different types of units. Behavior When confronted, the wizard shoots energy from his staff in Tiers 1 and 2. In Tiers 3 and 4, white or yellowish lightning shoots from the wizard's staff, and it damages all units in its area. In tier 5, he shoots cyan energy balls from his hands. Sadly, they are no longer AOE. The upside is that he now deals twice the damage, which, combined with his insane speed, pushes him far past the Phoenix in terms of power. Stats The wizard has the range of a Tier 2 elf, and has very high attack, high hitpoints and medium defense, which is worth the 150 gems. He is very devastating because, in Tiers 3 and 4, his regular attack can hit multiple units in one row, dealing high damage to all. Even though his counterpart is the Reap, once he reaches level 3, his attack becomes much better than any that of any Reap. His weak point is his slow speed, which has a huge effect on 4-8 strategy. When he is upgraded to Tier 5, however, his speed receives a huge boost. You can upgrade his stats in the Armory. | | | |- | | | | | | | |} Special In Tier 1, the wizard shoots a fireball that causes fire damage to the enemy. In Tier 2, the wizard shoots out an iceball that can freeze hit enemies. In Tier 3, the wizard calls down lightning, damaging multiple enemies. It affects everything in that row and deals massive damage. In Tier 4, the wizard creates 1 or 2 copies of himself (depending on position; if he's in the middle, he'll create 2 copies, if he's on one of the side rows, he'll create 1 copy of himself) and perform the Tier 4 standard attack, damaging multiple enemies, which can wipe out a whole screen of weak enemies. In Tier 5 the wizard summons a giant blue beam that sweeps through multiple lanes, causing massive damage to any hit enemy. Characters The main character in the game is Felix, a Tier 1 wizard. The old wizard claims that he lives in the body of an owl that perches on his head. When he is first encountered, he asks Lucas what the year is. Felix (future) Also known as the Light Sage, he is a Tier 3 wizard. He claims that he is Felix in his own body. He comes back from the future in campaign level 4-9. He disappears at the completion of the level. Leo Leo was an great sage that lived in the desert oasis. He used his magic to create the Golems, a new race of beings that would protect the land. It's unknown what tier of armor he wore. Based on the story, Leo died before or after the Monster Wars. He also had connections with the heavens, which probably would make him a Tier 4 or 5 wizard, since he was one of the greatest sages who ever lived. Sky Sage The Sky Sage is one of the creators of legendary and is a tier 5 wizard. It's unknown whether the Sky Sage is in fact Leo or not. Trivia * Before Version 1.5, wizards only cost 100 gems, but now they cost 150 gems. * In the game's story, wizards retreated to the swamp when they refused to reveal the placement of the sunstones. * Wizards get pretty tough in Tiers 3-4. This allows players to focus their upgrades on the wizard, even though it is expensive. * In the arcade, the wizard does not recieve his attack based on tier, it is always a single target attack. However, the special remains unchanged. Gallery WizardPortraitHD.png|Wizard Tier 1 Wizard2PortraitHD.png|Wizard Tier 2 wizard3PortraitHD.png|Wizard Tier 3 wizard4PortraitHD.png|Wizard Tier 4 WizardPortrait5-hd.png|Wizard Tier 5 Category:Units